Talk:The giant transparent spider
Spine anti-bash coding A missed bash knocks more small spiders out of the nest! The small clear spider now follows the giant transparent spider. Spine door mobol A fierce wind blows through the cavern and the plated door slams shut. pull sconce The plated door creaks as a sudden gust of wind swings it open. Loads (Andor) Listing chest loads here, assuming the spider load never changes. It may be a continuously loading chest, where more items load until boot? 04-03-2016 chest (here) : an intricate silver coil a wickedly scythed longsword a large number of gold crowns (50) 04-05-2016 chest (here) : a gold ring delicately carved with ivy a wickedly scythed longsword a large number of gold crowns (50) 11-12-2016 1u from Spiders there is a sack within a barrel. Inside the Tower Cellar This rock-lined room smells damp and earthy, and has several crates and barrels lining the walls all holding foodstuffs packed away for the coming cold weather. Shelves line the walls with canned goods, each lined precisely to make them easy to find. [ obvious exits: U D ] A stout wooden barrel stands nearby. A hopeful young man stands here, gripping his weapon. It is a wooden barrel. When you look inside, you see: barrel (here) : a brown sack It is a brown sack. When you look inside, you see: sack (carried) : a cup of thready brown tea a wealth of copper pennies (100) a gold-chased goblet a razor-thin disc of metal (CHEST)a large number of gold crowns (50) (CHEST)an old metal key (SPIDER)a large spider web (SPIDER)EolZimroel (talk) 15:10, November 12, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel 11-13-2016 Looks like the barrel load is variable: * HP:Healthy SP:Full MV:Full > examine barrel It is a wooden barrel. When you look inside, you see: barrel (here) : a brown sack * HP:Healthy SP:Full MV:Full > get sack barrel You get a brown sack from a wooden barrel. * HP:Healthy SP:Full MV:Full > examine i.sack It is a brown sack. When you look inside, you see: sack (carried) : an emerald ring a wealth of copper pennies (100) a gold-chased goblet You get an old metal key from a large spider web. * HP:Scratched SP:Strong MV:Full > unlock chest *Click* * HP:Scratched SP:Strong MV:Full > open chest Ok. * HP:Scratched SP:Strong MV:Full > get all chest You get an intricate silver coil from an old chest. You get a pair of thick, gold-plated greaves from an old chest. You get a large number of gold crowns from an old chest. (50) You get a razor-thin disc of metal from an old chest. EolZimroel (talk) 16:21, November 13, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel 12-03-2016 IN BARREL: You get an emerald ring from a brown sack. You get a wealth of copper pennies from a brown sack. You get a gold-chased goblet from a brown sack. (web with key from corpse etc - usual method) IN CHEST: You get a gold ring delicately carved with ivy from an old chest. You get a large number of gold crowns from an old chest.(50) You get a razor-thin disc of metal from an old chest. EolZimroel (talk) 16:08, December 3, 2016 (UTC)EolZimroel 01-02-2017 chest (here) : a sculpted statuette a wickedly scythed longsword a large number of gold crowns (50) a razor-thin disc of metal EolZimroel (talk) 19:37, January 2, 2017 (UTC)EolZimroel 07-23-2019 You get a sculpted statuette from an old chest. You get a razor-thin disc of metal from an old chest. You get a large number of gold crowns from an old chest. (50 gold crowns) It is a brown sack. When you look inside, you see: sack (carried) : a cup of thready brown tea a wealth of copper pennies (100) a gold-chased goblet Medakan (talk) 07:03, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Loads (Spine) 06-03-2017 West Side of a Cavern Rounded pans hang on either side of a tarnished brass balance. Put some copper pennies in scale (a tarnished brass scale) As the scale tips, a grumbling noise can be heard reverberating through the walls. A loud noise like tearing metal comes from the door to the west. *click* Dusty Storeroom A mahogany chest etched in gold gleams with a dark finish. Zarth gets a key with gold inlay from the corpse of the giant transparent spider. Zarth gets a jade signet ring from a mahogany chest. Zarth gets twenty gold crowns from a mahogany chest. Zarth gets a frayed map of a foreign land from a mahogany chest. Zarth gets a crystal lightstick from a mahogany chest. Zarth gets a black key engraved with a whip from a mahogany chest. EolZimroel (talk) 16:49, June 4, 2017 (UTC)EolZimroel